Mr Hesh
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: A look into Lauren's mind, and why she is so mean. One-shot. Be nice, it's my first one-shot. T for mature themes. Was nominated for Best One-Shot. Didn't win, though.


**I'm doing a story bout a character we all think is mean and cruel. Why is she mean and cruel? I don't know. Who am I even talking about? Lauren Mallory.**

**Disclaimer: No, everything Twilight belongs to S. Meyer! I own nothing.**

Lauren P.O.V.

Bella has life so easy. She thinks her life is _so _hard. She doesn't know anything. I learned to grow up at a young age. Life sucks and you just have to deal with it. I can't wait for graduation. After that, I can move out of the house and get my degree in Business. Hopefully I can leave Forks and never come back. But that nagging thought came into the back of my head.

'_What if he follows me?' _He's going to hate me even more when I leave. I hope he doesn't hurt anyone else, because of me. Who am I talking about? My Foster Dad. My real Mother gave me up because she was a teenager when she had me. And she put me in the loving arms of Mr. Hesh. I was only three years old. He decided that I 'Did bad things' and I had to be 'punished for them'. Eventually he just beat me because he could. I hid the bruises with make-up. No one has ever caught on to what he does.

I sighed and got up from the grass. It was warm today, the sun was shining. The final bell had rung about ten minutes ago, and I just wanted to stay here. But, no, I had to walk home. It doesn't take long; my house is 2 blocks away. I walked down the familiar road and hoped some idiot would just hit me with a car. What was the point in going home anymore? Why even call it a home, it's a dungeon and it traps me in. There's no way out. I tried to leave once, but that made it worse. He beat me until I blacked out. And he kept beating me _while_ I was blacked out.

I turned up the driveway and saw the car in the garage. _'CRAP!' _ Was all I could think. I'm never late; he's really going to be pissed. I ran into the house and slammed the door, great one more thing.

"LAUREN MALLORY! YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE! _RIGHT NOW_!" He screamed from upstairs. I flew up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked. My voice sounded pathetic. I sound like a stupid kid who can't do anything for herself.

"YOU ARE LATE! YOU COME OVER HERE!" He screamed, it looked like he would pop a blood vessel.

"Yes, father." I walked over to where he was. He picked me up and threw me against the wall. I crashed and fell on a piece of glass, it lodged into my side. I couldn't help but cry, it all hurt so much. But I knew him, and I knew he wasn't near done.

"APOLOGIZE!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry! I fell down on my way here!" I told him, I couldn't tell him that I tried avoiding him. That would make everything worse.

"You still disobeyed me. You are always to be here before I am. I don't care what you say, you still need to be taught a lesson!" he came right next to my face and kicked me until we reached the stairs. He smiled down at me and with one hard shove I was rolling down the stairs. I could feel the blood coming out of my nose, I heard the crack. Another broken bone. I got up, pain shot through my body and I fell down again.

I heard the door break and a blur of black and white was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness.

**Three Hours Later**

I woke up to beeping next to me and wires on my arm. Where was I? I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling and white walls. Hospital. How did I het here? I looked around more, a nurse was coming in. She picked up the clip-board on the end of my bed and looked over it.

"Lauren, what happened? Do you remember?" She asked me, her voice was gentle, kind.

"Yeah. I ran into a wall and fell down the stairs." I lied, it sounded convincing. She better believe it.

"Lauren? I know that someone hurt you. You can't lie. The bruises prove that someone attacked you." She looked me in the eye.

"Where's my father?" I faked panic in my voice. "Is he Ok? Did he get hurt?" I started crying, tears of joy. Maybe he _did _get hurt.

"When the cops found him, he was dead. His neck was broken." She said. I burst out in a smile. This wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"Well, then! He did it. He was the person who hurt me, since I was three years old." She hasped and ran outside. She came back in a minute or so later, this time she had two men in Forks Police uniform.

"Excuse me, Miss? We have a few questions." The one on her left asked.

"Fire away." I replied. He sat down while the other took notes.

**Ten Years Later**

It has been forever since I thought of my father. Mostly I thought of what that blur was. I never could understand it. Well, I ended up going to college, getting my degree in Business, and I own a major trading company. I married Tyler, and we have three kids. My life couldn't be better. Bella had married Cullen and she moved away. I really want to contact her and apologize for my rude behavior. I sighed and got up from the couch.

"Babe, you have mail!" Tyler yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Honey!" I walked into our kitchen and grabbed the letter from the counter. I opened it and gasped.

Lauren,

Hello, Lauren! It's Bella Cullen from Forks High. A friend of mine said you wanted to talk to me. I'm busy in Alaska right now. I was wondering how are you? It's been so long since I've talked to any of my high school friends.

If you still know everyone tell them I say hi! Edward says Hello to.

Love,

Bella Cullen.

"Oh. My. God." I looked up at Tyler.

"What?" He was worried again. He always worry's over me.

"Bella and Edward say hi." I told him. He broke out into a smile and hugged me.

"See, I knew you two would talk eventually!" He always supported the idea of me calling Bella. He laughed and carried me into the bedroom. The kids were gone....

**So, there is my one-shot! I'm not very good at them, I know. But this is my first, so here me out! Please review! Thanks, and I hope you liked it!**

**jasperthewalkingchillpill**

**P.S. The blur was Alice. She had a vision of Lauren dead. And when she came over...**


End file.
